


Love Songs

by rosenkrone



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I had my life to live again, I would find you sooner.  (A collection of Azura/Corrin shorts, ongoing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this lovely fanart:  
> http://eohrs.tumblr.com/post/143668653305/dancing-lessons-dedicated-to-my-favorite

A soft hum is the only sound within the room as Azura reaches for Corrin’s hand, pressing it just above the curve of one hip.  Her touch lingers, keeping the fidgeting hand in place and Corrin swallows past the sudden lump in her throat as Azura grasps her other hand, lacing their fingers together and closing the distance between them.  The sudden proximity makes her feel slightly dizzy and Corrin takes a deep breath, attempting to steady her nerves.  

Azura takes the lead in the dance, starting off slowly but Corrin still manages to stumble through the first few movements, her cheeks turning pink when the sweet sound of humming turns into gentle laughter.  They continue to practice the simple steps, Azura offering an encouraging smile despite everything, and Corrin can feel herself begin to relax.

It takes some time to find the proper rhythm but once Corrin closes her eyes and focuses on the light melody of Azura’s voice instead of staring at the floor, she soon manages to make an entire circuit around the room without once tripping.  She allows herself to get caught up in the melody, stealing the lead and balances on her toes while raising one arm to allow Azura to perform a delicate spin.  

Her confidence begins to grow and Corrin pulls Azura close, guiding her through a series of steps before pausing and gently lowering Azura into a dip.  Azura grins, locking her leg around Corrin’s body to keep her balance but the unexpected move flusters Corrin and the two of them end up in a tangled heap on the floor.

The room is silent for a moment until Azura begins to giggle.  Her hands run across Corrin’s back as she struggles to catch her breath and Corrin presses her face against the curve of Azura’s neck with a sigh. “Don’t laugh…”

The comment inspires another round of laughter and Azura wraps her arms around Corrin’s waist. “Sh-should we…”  She clears her throat, voice slightly breathless as she struggles to contain the laughter.  “Should we try that again?”

Her face is still burning, fingers tangling in the material of Azura’s dress but as Corrin listens to the muffled sound of Azura’s giggles, she thinks that it might be worth embarrassing herself again if it leads to hearing more of that beautiful sound.  “…okay.”  


	2. Chapter 2

Giggles and soft sighs echo down the hall and Azura looks up to find Corrin caught up in one of her many books.  From the flush spreading across her cheeks and way she grips the pages, it is most likely another romance novel.

Azura shakes her head, wondering how Corrin has managed to avoid walking directly into one of the walls. She decides to follow after her, keeping her steps light and breathing even to avoid being noticed.  A sharp gasp reaches her ears and Azura pauses, wondering if she’s been caught.  It soon becomes clear that Corrin is just enjoying the story as she clutches the book to her chest, giggling to herself as she no doubt pictures a certain scene playing out in her head.

Corrin is completely and utterly unaware of her surroundings and Azura cannot resist sneaking up on her. Once she is within reach, Azura presses her cold hands to the bare skin of Corrin’s neck, delighting in the squeak of surprise that follows.  The book in her hands drops to the floor and Corrin whirls around, eyes wide.  She stares at Azura in shock, unable to form words.

“How to make…”  Azura’s voice trails off as she reaches for the forgotten book, not quite able to make out the rest of the title.  The action seems to wake Corrin from her stupor and Azura quickly rises, dancing out of reach and twisting around until she is able to get a good look at the title.  “A fortnight, hmm?”

The tips of Corrin’s ears turn bright red as she stammers out nonsensical sounds while trying to retrieve the book but her flustered state makes her slow to react and clumsier than usual.  Azura laughs as Corrin trips, falling against her and taking both of them down to the floor in a tangled heap.

When her vision clears, Azura gently pats Corrin’s hair, fingers toying with the loose curls.  “I don’t think this was quite the fall the author was talking about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Corrin tends to be warmer due to her dragon heritage and Azura is most likely cooler due to her connection with the water and thus this silliness was born (also I took a bit of inspiration from Corrin and Caeldori’s supports).


	3. Chapter 3

“Can’t sleep?”  Corrin’s fingers trace lazy circles around Azura’s shoulders before pulling her closer and nuzzling the top of her head.  

Azura curls into the touch, sighing as she rests her head against Corrin’s chest, trying to focus on the sound of her heartbeat.  Her lashes fall shut and she takes a shaky breath when Corrin’s fingers begin to lightly stroke her hair.

“Would it help if I sing?” A soft snort escapes and Azura knows Corrin is pouting.  “My voice isn’t that bad…”

Soft humming fills the room and even though it is slightly out of tune, Azura smiles, lips pressing against Corrin’s neck as she lets the sound wash over her.


	4. Chapter 4

Azura takes another step forward, the waves lapping around her knees and something in Corrin’s chest tightens at the sight.  It almost feels as though Azura will disappear if she happens to blink.

The fear takes root and Corrin rushes forward, stumbling through the water and reaching forward. She reaches out, fingertips barely brushing against Azura’s hand.  The near miss makes the panic grow and Corrin’s voice cracks.  “Wa-Wait…”

“Corrin?”  Azura pauses, glancing behind her with a look of concern.

Closing the distance between them, Corrin wraps her arms around Azura’s waist, pressing her face against damp hair.  “Please don’t leave.”

“Corrin?”  Twisting around, Azura urges Corrin to stand, frowning when Corrin refuses to meet her eyes.  “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I-I thought…”  Corrin struggles to swallow past the lump in her throat.  “It-It’s silly.”

“Tell me anyway?” Azura shares a soft, encouraging smile.

Clearing her throat, Corrin focuses her gaze on the surface of the water, idly noting the dark strands of hair that swirl across the surface.  “It looked as if you were about to…” Her voice trails off with a noticeable hitch in breathing.  Trying to ignore the burning sensation in her throat, Corrin looks up, taking a deep breath before continuing.  “… disappear.”  

Their eyes meet and Corrin lets out a shaky breath.  She reaches out, fingers running through soft strands of hair, placing a kiss against the damp locks before they slip away.  Corrin’s hand is still trembling as her knuckles hesitantly begin to trace along the curve of Azura’s cheek, trying to reassure herself that the person in front of her is actually there.  Azura sighs, lashing fluttering shut as she leans into the touch, pressing her hand against Corrin’s and murmuring softly.  “I’m right here.”

Their fingers tangle together and Azura carefully brings their joined hands close enough to brush feather light kisses against Corrin’s palm.  The gentle touch sparks something in Corrin’s memory and she blinks back the tears that begin to well up in her eyes.  

Pulling her hand away, Corrin gathers her courage and tugs Azura close, lifting her off of her feet. Ignoring the heat in her cheeks, Corrin adjusts her grip, one hand supporting Azura’s back while the other rests behind her knees.  

The tight feeling in her chest finally begins to subside.

 

* * *

 

 

/ b o n u s /

 

“We should-“

The words are cut off as Corrin’s foot slips out from under her.  She squeaks in surprise, falling backwards with an impressive splash, choking on a mouthful of water when Azura’s weight ends up pushing her under the surface. Sitting up with a sputtering cough, Corrin alternates between wheezing and choking until her lungs are finally clear and she can breathe normally.

“I’m sorry-“  Corrin brushes back the hair that has fallen into her eyes, pausing when she notices that Azura’s shoulders are shaking slightly.  “Are you okay?”

Azura nods, hands covering her mouth and Corrin’s eyes begin to narrow.

“Are you laughing?”

Azura looks up, biting her lip before peals of laughter finally break free.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for Azurrin Week for the prompt bed

It is not often that Corrin manages to wake before Azura and she treasures those rare occasions when she is able to take in each small detail without interruption.  Shifting to lay on her side, Corrin is content at first to focus on the steady rise and fall of Azura’s chest, smiling when she notes the tangled mess of hair that never quite seems to stay braided during the night.

Her hand is reaching out before she even realizes it, idly toying with the long strands and letting them run through her fingers.  Corrin’s voice is barely above a whisper as she speaks.  “I love your hair.  I love how it’s always so soft even when you wake up with the worst case of bedhead imaginable.  I don’t think I’ll ever tire of touching it.”  

Azura lets out a soft exhalation and Corrin lightly brushes the strands of hair back before trailing one finger along her cheek.  “Whether you’re talking or singing, I love listening to the sound of your voice.  Your voice is so beautiful, especially when you’re speaking about something you hold dear.  I love the way your whole expression lights up, the way your eyes soften when you become excited about something, and you become almost breathless from talking so much.”

Corrin moves to lace their fingers together, holding them securely before continuing.  “When we walk together, you always glance over to make sure that I’m still beside you and it never fails to make my heart beat faster.  I love the way you always reach for my hand without even thinking of it.  I feel at ease whenever you’re by my side.”

Leaning forward, Corrin pauses, cheeks heating up when she realizes that Azura is watching her from beneath lowered lashes, trying to keep from smiling.  “You-You’re awake…”

“Well, I was trying to sleep but someone was rather talkative this morning.”  Azura shifts, moving to wind her arms around Corrin’s neck and pulling her down until they are face to face.  “Not that I’m complaining, it was a wonderful thing to wake up to.”

The heat in her cheeks quickly begins to cover the rest of her face and Corrin averts her gaze, mumbling under her breath.  “You heard all of it, didn’t you?”

Corrin can practically feel the smile spreading across Azura’s face as a lingering kiss is pressed to the corner of her mouth.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for Azurrin Week for the prompt song

Kana is all smiles and giggles as Azura murmurs nonsense words while placing gentle kisses against the downy hair that covers the crown of his head.  Corrin watches the two of them with a fond smile, idly running her hands along Shigure’s back as he naps, resting his head on top of her lap.  The peaceful moment does not last long as Azura attempts to set Kana down and he begins to fuss, grabbing a fistful of hair and pressing his face against the side of Azura’s neck with a low whine.  

Carefully untangling the tiny fingers from her hair, Azura begins to hum a song that sparks something in Corrin’s memory.  The melody seems far too familiar and Corrin’s hand stills, resting on Shigure’s shoulder as she struggles to remember where she may have heard it before.  It isn’t until Azura begins to sing the words that a faint sense of déjà vu begins to envelope Corrin.

The soft lullaby makes Corrin’s heart race and she finds herself unconsciously mouthing along with the words as Azura sings to Kana.  Fleeting memories begin to invade her thoughts, but everything is shadowy and fragmented, lost almost as quickly as it comes and leaving her with a slight headache.

“Corrin?”  

Azura’s voice breaks through the haze of cloudy memories, her hand reaching out to brush Corrin’s hair back. The light touch reminds Corrin to breathe again and she leans into Azura’s palm with a tired sigh.  “Sorry, just feeling a little out of it.”

Swaying slightly, moving just enough to keep Kana content, Azura takes in each detail, not quite convinced.  “Is everything okay?  You seem a little pale.”

Placing her hand over Azura’s, Corrin gives her a grateful smile.  “Just overthinking a bit.”

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”  Azura’s voice grows quiet and she pulls her hand away so that she can sit beside Corrin. Glancing over, Corrin finds Kana blinking sleepily at her, fist pressing against his mouth as he curls into Azura’s warmth.  

Corrin reaches out to run her fingers through fine strands of hair, the pressure in her chest lightening as Kana gives her a gummy grin before shyly hiding his face against Azura’s neck.  She allows herself a moment to just breathe, taking in the presence of her family before asking the question that has been on the tip of her tongue.  “Would you tell me about the song you were singing? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you sing that one before.”

Azura rests her chin on top of Kana’s head, a faraway look in her eyes.  “It was a song that I learned from Mikoto.  She used to sing to me when I couldn’t sleep.”  Her voice trails off, an uncertain look in her eyes as she glances at Corrin.

“It was beautiful.” Corrin leans against Azura’s shoulder, letting her eyes fall shut and hoping to keep the tears at bay.  “Do you think you could sing it again?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for Azurrin Week for the prompt rain  
> An impromptu collab with Ticcy whose artwork can be found here:  
> http://ticcytx.tumblr.com/post/148561584319/azurrin-week-day-6-rain

When the rain begins to fall, Corrin is content to hole herself up in the library, losing herself in the various volumes that line the walls.  And if a few romance novels happen to make their way into the pile, no one will be the wiser.  She is soon immersed within one of the stories, biting her lip to keep from giggling as the princess receives a kiss to the back of her hand.

The door bursts open without warning and the novel slips from the cleverly disguised hiding spot – an ancient tome that holds the history of the surrounding countries.  Corrin straightens nervously, face flushing as she looks up to find Azura smiling at her from the doorway.

“Corrin!  It’s raining!”  Azura can hardly seem to stand still, eyes bright and cheeks quickly turning rosy.  

“I did notice the rain. And…?”  Shifting in her seat, Corrin subtly tries to cover the fallen novel, clumsily knocking it to the floor instead when she finds herself distracted by the growing smile on Azura’s face.  

Azura rushes forward without warning, grabbing Corrin’s hand and tugging her out of the chair without explanation.  “Quick!! Come with me!”

The heavy tome falls to the floor with a dull thud, just barely missing her foot.  Corrin awkwardly stumbles after Azura, trying not to trip over her own two feet as she is dragged through the hallways.  “A-Azura??  What’s going on??  W-wait… Don’t pull…”  She turns a little too quickly, hip bumping against the corner of one wall.  That will definitely leave a bruise later.

The moment Corrin steps foot outside the door, she is soaked to the bone.  She bites back a soft squeak as the ice cold rain surrounds her, shivering as Azura continues to drag her even further outside.  As soon as her hand is released, Corrin crosses her arms and tries to keep what little remaining body heat she has from escaping. Blinking back raindrops, she narrows her eyes at a giggling Azura.  “… I have questions.”

“Don’t make that face…” Azura holds out her hand.  “Wanna dance with me?”

“Dance?  Here?  But we don’t even have music!”  Corrin frowns, barely noticing as Azura steps forward, closing the distance between them and lacing their fingers together.  

“I’ll pretend you didn’t just say that.”  

Their eyes meet and Corrin swallows past the sudden lump in her throat as she watches the drops of rain run along Azura’s face, tiny droplets sticking to the ends of her lashes.  There are so many things she would like to say in this moment but all that escapes is a soft exhalation as she holds Azura’s hands securely in her own.

Azura begins to hum, softly at first, until Corrin stiffly begins to move along with her.  Soon, she is singing, lifting one hand above her head and Corrin gasps, eyes widening as the rain begins to move around them in swirling patterns.  

Corrin pauses, suddenly feeling awkward and uncertain as she takes in the sight.  “I’m afraid I’m not the right partner for a cool dance like this one.”  

Azura leans close, eyes bright as the water dances around them.   “Don’t be silly.  There’s no one else I would rather dance with right now.”


End file.
